With the continuing upscaling speed of input/output (I/O) interfaces, signal-integrity (SI) performance is as important to specify as digital functionality or clock speed for high-speed boards and integrated circuits (ICs). Signal integrity refers to the quality of a signal being at the correct level, within a certain time interval at a given node of a system. During transmission of a signal from a near-end node to a far-end node, if by the time an output signal read at the far-end node has not reached a desired voltage value, the transmission results in an incorrect reading. Comprehensive analysis and measurement covering high volume manufacturing is desired to ensure the boards or ICs can meet industry electrical performance requirements and operate without failure.